una noche mas mariano barba
by bellaaqkiithaa zsaannchezs
Summary: sasuke y sakura se habian divorciado hace 5 años, asi que sasuke aun lo habia olvidado a sakura, asi que le pide una noche mas


**Una noche mas- mariano barba**

 **Holaa aquí otro song fic y es el primero del año así que espero que les guste y esta canción la amo y lo admito no me termina de convencer el SasuSaku**

 **diálogos_**

" _pensamientos"_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** cambio de escena

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0op0o0io0o**

 **No sabes cuantas veces he**

 **Sentido la nostalgia**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakura y Sasuke se habían divorciado hace unos 5 años, Sakura al principio se derrumbo pero pudo rehacer su vida, se había vuelto a casar hace unos 3 años, con un hombre llamado Kaito kahoo, así que de ser Sakura Uchiha, paso a ser Sakura kahoo.

Y en cuanto a Sasuke pss aun no había hecho su vida, ya que el se dedicaba al 100% a su hija, ya que ambos habían decidido que Sakura la tuviera de lunes a viernes, mientras Sasuke la tenia sábado y domingo

Mientras estaba en su casa, no podía evitar sentir la nostalgia, de cuando el y Sakura estaban juntos ya que el seguía viviendo en la misma casa y tenia una foto de el con su ex esposa y su hija

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **De aquel aroma tan hermoso**

 **Que daba a tu cama**

 **Al rose de tu cuerpo hermoso**

 **Yendo sobre el mío**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mientras se acostaba en su cama y recordaba como era cuando hay estaba su ex, recordaba aquel aroma tan hermoso, cuando ella se salía de bañar y se cepillaba su cabello y cuando se abrazaban, y en la intimidad era lo mejor para ambos

Pero el aun tenia dudas sobre el por que se sentía así

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Leyendo que el momento**

 **Mágico era mi destino**

 **Por el momento mágico**

 **Era solo por instantes**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ninguno de los dos sabían en que momento su matrimonio acabo, ya que ambos en la intimidad era mágico y hermoso las caricias y todo se disfrutaba, pero cuando ambos llegaban al clímax todo se volvía frio y ellos no sabían el por que ese momento duraba solo unos instantes

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Después de ver que había amor**

 **Solo éramos amantes**

 **Que no me amabas, que no me amabas**

 **Que no me amabas, que no me amabas**

 **0o0o0o0o20o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura y Sasuke después de un tiempo se dieron cuenta de que ya no se amaban, después de un tiempo se divorciaron aunque el recordaba el día que fueron con el notario para anular su matrimonio

 **Flash back**

 _En frente de Shikamaru, ya que el era el encargado de todo lo relacionados con el matrimonio y las anulaciones del mismo_

 _Bien seguros que quieren anular su matrimonio_ dijo Shikamaru_

 _Si_ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo_

 _Okey_ y saco del escritorio un papel y se lo dio al matrimonio, y saco una pluma_ hay cuando quieran lo firman_

 _Y el matrimonio lo leyó y Sakura decidida firmo al igual que Sasuke_

 _Bien por el poder que se otorga su matrimonio esta anulado ante la ley_ dijo Shikamaru_ Sakura como tu sabes al estar divorciada pierdes el apellido Uchiha, así que quieres que te vuelva a poner tu apellido de soltera o mejor te quedas sin apellido_ dijo Shikamaru_

 _Quiero volver a ser Haruno_ dijo Sakura, mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar_ bien me retiro, Sasuke este sábado ya puedes ir por Sarada_ dijo mientras se salía, al igual que Sasuke_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Y así a los 2 años se caso Sakura, y el supo que Sakura ya no lo amaba

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **No sabes cuantas veces he sentido**_

 _ **Que me muero**_

 _ **Al ver que no era realidad**_

 _ **Que fue tan solo un sueño**_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Sakura esta en su casa su Sarada ya estaba dormida y ella se disponía a dormir y de repente sonó su teléfono

Bueno_ dijo Sakura

Sakura_ se escucho del otro lado de la línea

Que pasa Sasuke, hay ya se mañana vienes por Sarada a las 3 de la tarde_ dijo Sakura ya que quería dormir, para que mañana le dijera la noticia a su esposo

No sabes cuantas veces he sentido que me muero_ dijo con una voz cortada Sasuke

No te entiendo_ dijo Sakura algo confundida

Avaces quisiera que lo que sueño sea realidad y no una fantasía_ dijo el Uchiha

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

 _ **Y aun sabiendo que era un sueño**_

 _ **Yo no he olvidado**_

 _ **Sigo extrañando tus caricias**_

 _ **Yo no te he olvidado**_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Ve directo al grano_ dijo la Uchiha con enojo

Aun sabiendo que era un sueño yo no te he olvidado, aun te extraño, extraño tus besos, tus caricias, aun te amo Sakura kahoo _ dijo Sasuke por lo cual Sakura se quedo sin habla

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**_

 _ **Ya no me importa saber que para ti**_

 _ **Ya no hay razones**_

 _ **No me importa saber que solo eran bajas**_

 _ **Pasiones**_

 _ **Te sigo amando, te sigo amando**_

 _ **Te sigo amando, te sigo amando**_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Sasuke yo estoy casada_ dijo Sakura

Ya lo se y no me importa, ya se que tu eres feliz con ese hombre_ dijo Sasuke, al recordar como era con ese tipejo

Pero tu y yo nos divorciamos por que_ dijo Sakura nomas que fue interrumpida

Si ya se y no me importa saber que solo eran bajas pasiones, te sigo amando

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 _ **Una noche mas mi amor solo una mas te pido**_

 _ **Una noche mas para echarte**_

 _ **Al olvido**_

 _ **Una noche mas mi amor contigo**_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0op0o0o0o0o0**_

Sakura se quedo sin habla, ya 5 años de separados y apenas le decía eso, ella esperaba que le dijera esa palabra cuando aun eran esposos, y no ahora que ya estaba casada y embarazada de Kaito

Sasuke_ fue lo único que pudo decir la peli rosa

Una noche mas, es lo único que pido, para así ya olvidarte y continuar con mi vida_ dijo Sasuke_ una noche mas Sakura, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado desde hace 5 años, no sabes cuanto le he pedido al cielo, que me conceda la ultima noche contigo, Sakura daría lo que fuera por volverte a sentir, solo quiero una noche mas contigo,,,,,

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

 _ **Hola y que tal?**_

 _ **Bueno espero que les haya gustado y creo que en estos días estaré subiendo mas song fic y actualizare mas seguido con mi historia de tormentos del pasado jeje y bueno hasta la próxima….**_

 _ **02/ENE/16**_

 _ **Aun no puedo creer que ya estemos en el 2016 :O**_


End file.
